Warlords
Warlords is a game on the Hypixel server. It is currently in open beta and is subject to change. Gameplay Warlords is a war like game mode where 2 teams, Blu and Red slug it out with each time having players with many different kinds of weapons battling over flags or control points in 2 unique maps, 2 unique gamemodes and 3 gamemodes in total including CTF mega, CTF mini and Domination. Particle Quality There are three kinds of particle qualities, which are meant to let the players with low fps still enjoy this game. The low particle quality disables all particles which are created by using a special force, but doesn't disable the Vanilla Minecraft particles, such as the walking particle. The medium particle quality shows only the particles that show the skill that has been used : it only shows a little trail of flaming particles when a fireball has been launched. The high particle quality allows the players to see all the particles which are meant to be seen in this game. Weapons Weapons are one one of the main mechanics that are a part of this mini game. There are 43 weapons currently released, which can be sorted by rarity : there are common, rare, epic ''and legendary'' weapons. There are 10 common weapons, 10 rare weapons, 14 epic weapons and 12 legendary weapons. When you start you only have a normal iron sword, which is a common weapon. The weapon stats are completely randomized, so three different weapons are not 'specialized' in anything, meaning that a warrior can fight as well with a staff as a mage. There are no weapons that let you hit faster or slower, so the attack speed of a hammer is the same as the attack speed of claws. To acquire weapons you first need broken weapons. You get broken weapons by either playing games or completing daily quests (Resets once every day at 02:00 EST). One you have a broken weapon you need to interact with the Weaponsmith in the lobby. He is found in front of either game selector sign. Select the 'repair weapons' option by clicking on the anvil. Repairing the broken weapons costs 10 coins. Once repaired you will receive a random weapon. There is 15% chance for a weapon to be a rare weapon, 1% chance to be an epic weapon and 0.1% chance to be a legendary weapon. Weapons can be salvaged for Magic Dust or Void Shards, which will be used for crafting new weapons in later updates, but are destroyed in the process. The amount of Magic Dust or Void Shards you receive is determined by the rarity of the weapon. To salvage a weapon interact with the Weaponsmith in the lobby. Select the 'salvage weapons' option by clicking on the furnace. Void Shards are gained by salvaging epic and legendary weapons, but there is a VERY SMALL chance to gain one void shard by salvaging a rare weapon. Each weapon has a set of stats and special enhancements. These can be 'rerolled' to become different. The rerolled stats can be better or worse than the original stats of that weapon. To reroll the stats of your weapon interact to the Weaponsmith in the lobby. Select the 'weapon stats reroll' option by clicking the crafting table. Each weapon 'belongs' to a class, meaning that it boosts one skill from that class. You can play all weapons with all classes, but you will receive an extra bonus if you use a weapon which is called 'of the Defender' with the Defender class. Crafting As of the new crafting update for Warlords a new crafting system has been implemented. Magic dust and Void shards can now be used to forge rare, epic and legendary weapons. All epic and legendary weapons can now be "magic forged" which permanently increases some statistics of the weapon. All epic weapons won via the broken weapons can be magic forged once, and legendary ones twice. All crafted epic and legendary weapons however can be magic forged TWICE the amount of times, making their potential much higher. Crafting costs: Rare - 25 Magic dust Epic - 250 Magic dust (requires level 25) Legendary - 100 Void shards (requires level 60) Upgrade costs: Epic - 100 Magic dust per upgrade. Minimum of 1, maximum of 2 upgrades. Legendary - 100 Void shards per upgrade. Minimum of 2, maximum of 4 upgrades. Void Shards & Magic Dust Common - 1-2 Magic Dust Rare - 3-5 Magic Dust / 1 Void Shard (5% chance) Epic - 3-4 Void Shards Legendary - 30-40 Void Shards Modes Capture The Flag The goal of this game mode is to be the first team to acquire 1000 points. There are two ways to achieve this goal: by acquiring the enemy team's flag and returning it to your base while your team's flag is in its home to net your team 250 points or by killing an enemy player to earn your team 5 points. inside of houses scattered around the map are damage and health boosts as well as speed boosts in the tunnels leading up to each team's flag. These will give you a powerful but limited advantage over your foes for a short time. Domination The goal of this game mode is to five capture control points spread thorough out the map. Capturing these points while they are neutral will instantly give you points each second, where as capturing them from the enemy will start a 20 second cooldown before the point starts generating your team points. If the point is captured at any time during the cooldown, the point will instantly start producing points for the enemy team. The number of points your control points produce exponetial (i.e. 1CP = 1 point/sec, 2CP = 2 points/sec, 3CP = 4 points/sec, 4CP = 8 points/sec, 5 CP = 16 points/sec). First team to 2000 points wins. Classes There are currently three classes in the Warlords minigame, with a fourth one planed: the Shaman. The three classes currently in-game are: the projectile-based Mage, The sword-swinging Warrior, and the area-denying Paladin. Each of these classes have two or three subclasses that are each detailed below. Pyromancer Mage Simply put, the Pyromancer is a Glass Canon. With one of the lowest starting health of all the specializations (tied for last with the Aquamancer), the Pyromancer cannot stand toe to toe with the better-armored and better equipped Paladin and Warrior specializations. Instead, the class tends to lend itself better to fighting from behind the lines of the more tanky specializations, raining hellfire down on your foes with Fireballs and Flame Bursts. If you are forced into melee however, you can temporarily transform yourself into a weak swordsman by creating a shield of magic to absorb damage and wreathing your blade (or mace or axe or spear) in molten metal. And when that inevitably fails, you can always run away with a time warp, which will give a significant heal. Cryomancer - Mage Where the Pyromancer and Aquamancer can't take any damage, the Cryomancer must. While their base health is still a pathetic 4400, Cryomancer's enjoy a 20% reduction in all damage taken, allowing them to use their powerful spells even while under heavy attack. In addition, the Cryomancer's spells slow the opponents by almost half, making them a great ally to have when the battle turns sour. Their Arcane Shield and Ice Barrier spells also allow for them to gain an additional 60% damage reduction for a short time, while their Time Warp spell allows them a bait and switch style retreat. All in all, a perfect front line battle mage. Aquamancer - Mage A healing-oriented Mage specialization that uses Water spells to heal allies and deal minor damage to enemies. The Aquamancer has a low 4000 health, and a -%20 damage. Its energy is decent getting 10 per second and 5 per hit with a max of 140 . The Aquamancer class is not good for 1 on 1 fighting and/or in melee combat. Berserker - Warrior A damage-oriented warrior dealing high damage and efficient energy per hit. It has a base 5000 health. Every second and hit the Berserker regenerates 10 energy, with a starting max energy of 100. Deals %10 extra damage and has powerful spells that can be used on multiple enemies at once. Defender - Warrior A defense-oriented Warrior specialization that can protect teammates by mitigating damage and intercepting hits. Has the same health as the Berserker; 5000. It gets 10 energy per every second and every hit with a max of 100. The Defender takes %20 less damage from hits, fall damage and enemy spells. Avenger - Paladin The Avenger is a damage-oriented melee class which deals good damage and has serious health, making it optimal as a meat-shield. The Avenger paladin is good combination of the healing powers of the mage class and the tankiness as well as damage dealing potential of the warrior class. They have a base health of 5000. They enjoy a +10% damage bonus. Crusader - Paladin add a description Protector - Paladin add a description Armour, Sets and Helmets Default: Simple prefix VIP+ only: Greater prefix MVP and MVP+ only: Masterwork prefix Mounts Noble steed: The most noble of steed. -----------------------------------------------------------COMING SOON----------------------------------------------------------- Tips and Tricks Right-clicking with you weapon in you hand will unleash a powerful attack. For melee class (I don't know about mage classes) right-click attacks only work if you target an enemy and will always hit an enemy if the energy used for the attack is deducted from you energy bar. This means you cannot miss with right-click attacks, very handy sometimes! Category:Demon sacrifice Category:Minigame